


White Knight 救星

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：“早啊，’大宝贝儿’。”Steve大声招呼着。所有人都转过来盯着他。Marty累毙了，实在懒得回应。<br/>【20170402二次校对完毕】</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight 救星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164015) by [MariposaenArullo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariposaenArullo/pseuds/MariposaenArullo). 



> 作者的话：只是一篇日后可能再展开的小短文，但是我会让其他内容独立成文。读得开心！

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

  
  
    全境通缉勒杜五天后，警方仍旧一无所获。除了来回开车走访那些知道雷吉家往事，数量少得可怜的儿时玩伴，惊扰一堆陈年鬼魂，两人连着几日一事无成。Rust开几天车，Marty再和他轮换。日子只是越拖越长。  
    某天晚上，Marty干脆出门喝得烂醉。凌晨一、两点，他才拖着身子跌进家门，脱下衣服倒头就睡。昏睡前片刻的静默里，他想着多拉·兰的日记。那些文字都模糊着，和他在Rust那本账簿似的本子里瞥见的插画交缠在一起——猛然间，它们变成了Rust：浑身赤裸着，苍白的双手从自己尸首前方支棱出来，扭成一个祈愿的手势，鹿角制成的王冠仿佛某种禽类，栖停在他短而散乱的棕发上。  
    等Marty再次睁开眼，离回去上班还不到半小时。他低咒着仍在沉睡的Maggie，飞快地冲了个澡，忽略宿醉导致的阵阵头痛出了门。  
    赶到办公室时他几乎迟了二十分钟。这让人有些烦躁——Marty把这归咎于前一晚的噩梦。Rust不在这儿，大概又躲去了某个黑暗狭小的房间，盯着雷吉·勒杜的照片，像是能盯出那家伙的魂儿。办公室里的其他人倒是一个不少，全都围着Steve。Marty走向自己的桌子，Steve立刻丢给他一个带刺的欢迎礼。  
    “早啊，’大宝贝儿’。”Steve大声招呼着。所有人都转过来盯着他。Marty累毙了，实在懒得回应。  
    他只是疲惫地笑笑，又揉了把脸：“早。”  
    可惜这没能阻止Steve。他大步走向Marty的位置，倚上桌子的一头。“你和那个‘收税的’进展如何了，小马？”他听上去没安好心，还俯身凑得更近，近到Marty能闻到他呼吸里咖啡臭烘烘的酸气。  
    Marty连忙装作翻找文件。“呃……也没怎么。”他回避着，“我们开始盘查嫌犯的熟人，那会让我们—让Rust—多花上几天。”他从自己的马克杯里灌了几口，希望咖啡因能让他清醒起来应付这堆破事。  
    “该死的‘收税人’，哈。”Steve显然对Marty的回应并不满意。德州人小小的一耳光让他对Rust的敌意更深。Steve瞥向了档案室——看来Rust的确在那儿。“该死的怪胎。”他更大声地加了一句，看着Marty。  
    Marty绷着脸，努力不作表情，但是，噢，他真是受够了办公室政治这一套了。“听着，我—我很感谢你对这个案子的关注，但是我得——”他指了指桌上的一沓文件，希望这是个好借口，“——我有一堆狗屎要处理，再不动手头儿就来了，再说——”  
    “好吧，好吧。”Steve完全没有挪开的意思，相反，他站直了身子，直直盯着Marty的脸。Marty不买账的举动让Steve不爽。可这他妈的也来得太快了，Marty暗想。“你们干嘛不把案子交给行动小组，嗯？”Steve尖锐地诘问。  
    “呃……你瞧，”Marty只好回答，“我们已经有了进展——”  
    “那家伙烂透了，Marty。”Steve一本正经地打断了他，“烂透了，你明白吗？在档案室待了他妈的一整夜，说不定正对着那些死女孩撸得起劲呢。他就是一孤家寡人。怪胎。Quesada居然还让他和大伙儿一块儿抓人，真他妈奇了怪了。”  
     Marty越听越火大。他并不想替Rust的名声辩护——鉴于他有时也这么想，他没法装作关心在意。但是对方提到了Rust的生活，他的私生活——“孤家寡人”——Marty清楚地意识到这个词是多么的贴切。但关键是， _他_ 知道这根本不是Rust的错。Rust并没有导致小女儿的亡故，也阻止不了妻子的离开，而天杀的Steve Geraci居然站在这儿，大言不惭地对Rust说三道四，还一副了然于心的样子，开始和他 _划清界限_ 了——Marty真的火了。  
    “至少他的巴掌干脆极了，不是吗？”Marty佯装无心，慢吞吞地回了一句，还带了点微笑，“那可真疼啊，Steve？”他看着对方的脸色越来越红，因为身后爆发出的吃吃笑声捏紧了拳头。  
    Steve一下站直身子，抱起双臂。其他人依然望着这边，像在围观什么比赛。Marty的心里瞬间划过一阵轻蔑，浓重恶毒得令人惊讶，他也有些后悔，也许他不该这么损他的同事。毕竟Steve为人不坏，真的不坏，只是蠢得不可思议。Marty转回桌前，希望事情能随时间自然消退。反正Steve也已经快气炸了。看着对方开始退回自己的位置，Marty长出了一口气。  
    他以为这事儿就这么完了，却听到Steve低声说了句什么——声音不大，却足够让他听见——“噢，好极了，我猜Marty在吸Cohle的屌。”  
    Marty腾地跳出座椅，快得连他自己都没反应过来。他一把抓起Steve的领子，“碰”地朝桌上一摔，文件瞬间四下飘散。看热闹的人们迅速一哄而散。Marty自己也涨红了脸，眼底因为充血而现出阴影，血液在体内疯狂奔涌。他摁住Steve，用力摇晃着。大块头眼里满满的恐惧告诉他：这反应对极了。去他妈的后悔吧，他只想干掉这家伙，他只想——  
    一只手突然搭上他的肩膀，轻轻地，却沉稳有力。有人在耳边对他说着：“小马，嘿，小马，住手。”随后，同一只手把他从那倒霉蛋身上拉了起来。他松开大块头，带着些不依不饶后退了几步。  
    Rust正站在他身旁。Steve重新直起身子，盯着Marty，那双丑陋的小眼睛里还带着同样的恐惧。Marty瞪了回去，直到对方落座。此时怒气已从顶峰开始消退，留下的只有先前的疲惫。  
    Cohle还抓着他的前臂。Marty一把甩开那该死的手，力道大得古怪。他径直走向档案室，没有回头去看Rust是否跟了上来。但他依然感觉到搭档的视线一直黏在他背上——那种特殊的灼热感，烙在他颈后，只可能来自该死的Rust Cohle，来自他天杀的沉默打量。  
    Marty不知道在他放倒Steve之前，Rust站在那儿看了多久，听到了多少。他只是努力着，试图不去想它。

  
END  



End file.
